


Lollipop

by SweetDevilMePlease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Not Oblivious, Castiel is a Tease, Dean Cannot Deal, Lollipops, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDevilMePlease/pseuds/SweetDevilMePlease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can be such a pervert. While sitting in a McDonald's parking lot, Dean watches Cas suck on a blowpop. He then receives an amazing blowjob. What can I say more? Maybe, I'll change this from complete and add more lollipop scenarios. It's up to you guys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is orginally posted on FF.net like a year or so ago and it didn't get much love there.....

Castiel dug through the large bag of lollipops. Dean watched him with a smirk. The angel pulled out a blowpop. He untwisted it's wrapper and revealed the sour green apple sucker. Dean could tell it was too big for his mouth just by the way his lips protruded. He pushed it to the side of his mouth. He slurped on it. Dean just scoffed. Castiel turned his innocent blue eyes towards him, the perfect 'what' expression on his face. The hunter just shook his head and looked forward. They were waiting on Sam to come out of the local McDonald's with lunch. There were a lot of people there, so Dean had figured it would be a while before he came out.

"Do you think he's going to order any cheeseburgers?" Cas asked, taking his blowpop out of his mouth.

"Cas, I don't think there is enough money in the world to pay for the amout of cheesburgers you go through in an hour," Dean said, looking forward. He saw Sam flag him down held up three sets of ten fingers. He was going to have to wait thirty more minutes, and that was just to order. "Sam said it's going to be another thirty minutes before he can even order."

"Mm."

Castiel's tongue darted out of his mouth to lick the sour cavity stick. Dean stirred a bit as he watched him. He was sucking that blowpop just a little too suductively in his mind. He heard the slurping noise as the angel sucked on it. His face twisted up and he took to licking it again. He was starting to become aroused just watching him.

"Can I have a lick?" Dean asked. Cas shrugged and held out the blowpop. Dean took a slow lick, savoring the flavor. He watched Cas blushed and bit his lip. He returned to his position in the driver's seat.

Dean looked out the window after that. He watched people walk by, some holding hands, some talking. They were really uninteresting, but they were better than watching Castiel suck that damn sucker. He sat there in the near silence like that until Castiel spoke.

"You are aroused. Why?"

Dean turned too look at the angel. He raised his eyebrow, laughed, and shook his head, before looking back out the window.

"Why, Dean?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Cas, you're sucking a sucker like...nevermind. I'm just being a pervert."

"Are you saying that you're imagining me sucking this," he reached to grab Dean's crotch, the hunter grunting in response, "like I'm sucking on this piece of candy on a stick?"

Dean pressed his lips into a fine line. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Castiel shocked Dean by wrapping up his sucker and putting it in his pocket, reaching out to unbutton his pants. Dean flipped out. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Cas, what the hell are you doing?"

The angel turned confused eyes towards him. "But isn't this what you are thinking of?"

Dean turned bright red. "YEAh, but we're in a parking lot- Cas!"

Cas had stopped listening to Dean and continued with the task he had started. He unzipped his pants and took out the harden length trapped inside. Dean bit his lips as he looked around nervously. They could be arrested if anyone saw. He gasped when he felt Cas's hot mouth close around his member. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to act like he didn't have an angel blowing him in the McDonald's parking lot, but Castiel was really good with his tongue, the way he made it slide up, down, and around his shaft- just like that blowpop. He squirmed as he pulled away to flick his tongue across the tip, from base to tip, and around. His fist slammed down on the horn as he was taken in all the way, balls deep. He hoped to God, he didn't have a gag reflex, as he began to buck his hips up.

Dean opened his eyes and noticed the looks he was getting. He rolled up his window to slightly muffle his moans and whines.

"Fuck, Cas! You're too damn good..."

Castiel didn't speak, or achknowlege him for that matter. He was rather enjoying the feeling of Dean's hard cock sliding in and out of his mouth. He was just a bit salty, but nothing he couldn't deal with. He sucked hard on the head, as if he were trying to suck a drink through a heavily chewed straw.

"C-Cas!" Dean exclaimed, weaving his fingers through the angel's dark, thick hair. He gripped it tightly, his other hand gripping the steering wheel. "Ooh, fuuuck yeah! Keep suckin' like that..!" He looked down at Cas. "Oooh, yes! I'm gonna cum!" His grip on both his hair and the steering wheel as Castiel had seemed to have seen it fit to pull away-just as Dean released. Cas squeezed his eyes shut on instinct as thick, hot strips shot in his face, Dean convulsing with his orgasm.

After his high, the hunter collasped against the steering wheel. That was the strongest orgasm he'd ever had. He closed his eyes as he panted, taking in huge gasps of air, trying to slow down his harsh breathing before anyone came over to ask if he was alright. When he'd calmed down, he opened his eyes to find Castiel, face still dripping with his essence, and his little brother staring at him.

Wait-

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed, sitting upright. "Uh...How much did catch?"

"The amazing orgasm," Sam said, opening the back door and sliding in.

Dean looked at Castiel and sighed. "Sam, hand me some napkins."

Sam smirked. "You can have 'em all." He passed up a shit ton of napkins.

Dean laughed sarcastically and took a few of them. He wiped wiped Cas's face, rubbing his thumb over all the areas where he'd shot him with semen. It was sticky, but otherwise one couldn't tell he'd been skeeted on. Sam leaned forward, resting his chin on the seat in front of him.

"Cas, show how you do that."

"You suck?"

Sam snorted. "I've been sucking dick since I've know what dick was, and I've yet to make Dean shoot like that."

"I will show you sometime, Sam."

Dean groaned and slammed his head against the horn, scaring a shit load of people walking in front of the Impala. There was no way in Heaven, Hell, or on Earth he was going to let the two of them near his dick, not without flipping both of them over and fucking their brains out.

"Here, Cas. I bought you like forty cheeseburgers. And you have three, Dean. Along with a few of those apple pies."

"Oh, pie! Give me pie!" the older brother ordered as he put the Impala in drive and headed out the parking lot.

Castiel put his hands in his pocket, looking out the window. He frowned, feeling something there. He pulled it out. It was his blowpop he'd been sucking on. He smiled and unwrapped it, putting it back in his mouth. Dean saw the motion and looked over. He reached over and snatched the cavity stick out of his mouth, let down the window, and threw it out. He looked at the angel, then at the road, then back to the angel.

"Are you serious?"

Castiel shrugged. "I wanted to eat that!"

"Eat another one later. I'm driving."


	2. Payback's A Bitch (pt 1)

Dean was craving a Blow Pop at the moment. A cherry flavored one to be exact. Stopping at a convenient store. 

"I'll be back, Sammy."

But Sam was asleep, hair covering his face. He swore he was gonna clip his hair in his sleep. His hair was getting ridiculously long now. Cas got out too, curious as to what Dean was doing. Dean was used to that and paid him no mind as he walked into the store. He went straight to the candy isle, picking up a large cup sitting on top of the shelf. H picked out a cupful of cherry Blow Pops, taking them to the counter to pay for. He'd opened up one, and put it in his mouth, money set on the counter, waiting.

"Dean." Said male looked up to find Cas holding up an Icee. "Can I have it?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, since you've already filled the cup up, but if you spill any in my car, it's your ass," he said, adding a few more dollar bills to pay for the cold drink. 

Cas sat it on the counter, Dean picking it up and taking a long sip. The angel was about to protest, but the look Dean gave him silence him. After all,  _he_ was paying for it. He returned to sucking on the cavity stick. Cas tilted his head, thinking back to when it was he eating a Blow Pop. It was almost as if Dean was actually blowing the piece of candy. He found it a bit arousing watching the hunter lean against the counter, tongue darting out to lick the sweet. He made slurping noises, and even that sounded oddly familiar. He could tell that it was just a hair too big for Dean's mouth. A shudder ran down his spine, because he knew that his member was a bit too big for Dean's mouth, but had always watched in amazement at how Dean could handle it.

The angel grabbed his Icee, sipping on it to take his mind off his dirty thoughts in public, but there was no doubt that he had a full blown erection watching Dean. Luckily his trench coat covered the bump in his pants. Dean smirked when the angel wasn't looking. He knew what he'd just done. It wasn't intentional, but after noticing the way he nervously sipped on his Icee, it became clear what he had done. Payback was a bitch, especially when it was originally unintentional. The cashier finally rung them up and sent the m on their way. They went back to the Impala, Sam still out cold. Dean got in the Driver's seat, Cas in the back, but he poofed himself up front between the brothers. Dean didn't question it. They were about an hour away from their motel, and Dean kept the radio down in order not to wake Sam. The poor tattered soul needed the sleep. Cas had long since finished the sweet drink, Dean throwing it out the window. Dean drove with his left hand, right arm stretched across the back of the seat.

He wasn't expecting the cold hand that slid into his pants. He nearly swerved out of the road, but he kept control of the finely tuned car. The angel massaged Dean's manhood to life, feeling the muscle growing hot and hard. He knew what Dean liked. He'd memorized where that large vein running the length of his shaft was, and he trailed his thumb nail along the sensitive area, his finger rubbing around the head.

"Dammit, Cas, stop that!" he groaned softly. "You deserved what you got, you fucking tease!"

Cas, frowned outwardly, but inward, he was grinning ear to ear. He'd gotten an idea, and prayed that God would forgive him, because he was most certainly about to Sin in the most pleasurable of ways.


End file.
